1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer apparatus which converts file types of data files acquired from an image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device such a multi-function peripheral (MFP) stores a variety of pieces of data in a hard disk drive (HDD). For example, the data files of address data indication address book of facsimile transmission and template data indicating templates to set with what settings and to which box a scanning data by a scanning function should be stored, etc, are stored in HDD.
The data files thus stored in the HDD are stored in the file types preset for each image forming device. That is, the file types of the data files of the address book and the templates are different for every image forming device. Since the file types are different, the data files are not compatible with one another, and it is impossible to transfer the data files created by a model used by a user to a new model when the user changes the model of image forming device. Conventionally, the user recreates the address book and the templates with the new image forming device when changing the image forming device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a computer apparatus capable of converting the file types of the data files of the address book and the templates stored in the image forming device into file types matching the model of the image forming device.